Never Been Closer to the End
by Shoki-Chan
Summary: Artemis Fowl's parents have both been murdered. Devastated, Artemis's mind begins to erode. Can he be saved, or his he doomed to a fate of insanity? Chapter 6 has arrived! Woo
1. Another Contusion, My Funeral Jag

**Woo, a whole new fic by me! Hopefully this one will turn out better than the last one... even though it's like, completely different. Anyways, this one I got the idea for by playing Soul Calibur2 and eating a bag of Extreme Chedar Doritos! Wow, maybe I AM insaine... hmm.. oh well, let's get this started!**

Another Contusion, My Funeral Jag

The funeral was held on a sunday, the dreary gray still morning of November ninteenth. This was the first time I had ever been in the Manor's exclusive cemetary, and on such a despressing event. Pitty.

The first time I herd the news, all emotion had been drained out of me. I didn't cry, I didn't even feel anything. Maybe I would never feel again... who knew? The dew in the air filled my tired lungs, the freshness almost made me choke. I coughed a bit then strightened up, agusted the tie that had been cast around my neck. I looked down at the damp watch clipped onto my wrist. 10:00 AM. They should be here soon...

As the guests arrived, I only got more and more anoyed. "I'm sorry for your loss," "This is such a tradgey," "Your parents where such nice people," I knew what they where really saying was, "Is my name in the Will? What did they leave me?" People came I did not even know, allthough, I wasn't very surprised in my father's line of work. My father... my mother...

As they poured into the black iron gate into the until-recently-locked graveyard I just wanted them all to leave, they didn't want to pay them respect, they wanted their stuff. They walked around with artifiscal sarrow. It made me want to kill them all. Just go away... All of them dressed in the blackest of black, tapping the solid black oak coffins saying little prayers and looking around for me. To talk and 'comfort' me. They did no such thing. Funny how people think shaking hands and patting backs make people feel better.

By the time the revren showed up, he took his postition behind the podium dressed in his Godly robes and collar. It made me sick. The two closed coffins resting behind him, just sat there like a thing of the past. Maybe I was a thing of the past. Soon everyone would take what my parents left them and go, and never look back.

Everyone sat down in the little white chairs, stuck in the ground and looked patiently twards the man. He raised the Bible and before he started reading, glanced at me, sitting in the front row. "Please let us aknowlage the pain of the son Angline and Artemis Senior left behind." Everyone turned heads at me. I wanted to disapear. As the people nodded in symphaty the revren continued.

He went on and on about how my parents where good wholesome people who did good for their friends and family. I had to admit, the little show they put on was quite impressive, flowers that I could not identify and pictures of them everywhere. If only it wasn't on the brink of pouring down rain. I hoped it would not rain, then they would go inside. I would not have that happen.

Zoned out of the ceremony, I began thinking. Of when it happened.

_One Week Ago..._

"There's nothing wrong with expressing how you feel, Artemis." The most recent physiatrist, Dr. Burke had tired to convince him. "Nothing wrong, maybe, but what's the point of expressing yourself if theres nothing to express?" Artemis had retorted. Dr. Burke leaned back in his chair and looked defeated, pitty, it had only been the first ten minutes of the appointment. "This school was designed to help you learn, you cannot learn if your blocking your mind with worries." This almost made Artemis laugh. "There are plenty of things I could say to that comment, Doctor, but-" Artemis was cut off by the anoying beep of Dr. Burke's intercom.

"Doctor, Mister Fowl has a phone call, they say it's urgent." The nurse out side the room informed them. Artemis sat up and stretched his arms. He stood up and looked back at Dr. Burke before leaving. "Until next week, Doctor." Artemis grinned proudly and left the room.

Artemis turned the corner and saw the nurse holding the phone up to her ear. "Yes! I herd you the first time, I allready informed him- - - Stop yelling, he's right here!" She yelled into the reciver and the pratically threw the phone at Artemis.

He raised the phone up to his ear and listened and found a pleasently familier voice. "Artemis? Artemis this is Juliet," Said the shaky nervious girl on the other side of the reciver. "Ah, yes, how have you been? How long has it been since we've-" Artemis was getting anoyed, cut off twice in the last minute.

"Artemis... there's been an acident," Juliet said, it did sound urgent. Artemis lowered his voice greatly and lowered his head.

"What kind of acident?" Artemis said in a gruff voice.

"It's your parents, Artemis, their... they've been... murdered,"

I was thrown back into reality by a man's voice. "Such that is the fate of driving intoxicated..." _A car accident?! That's the cover-up their using?_ I thought disgusted. If only these people knew the truth, they where stabbed,my mother in the stomac, and my father in the right temple. I remember seeing the red-stained blanked throw over the bodies when I got back to my home that night.

The revren carried on with his false sadness until the moment they where all waiting for. He pulled out a long piece of parchment and began going do the will. Once the revren's eyes went over the paper, his face got a very surprised look. It almost made me interested.

"The Will clearly states," He paused agusting the paper, making sure he was reading it right. Everyone in the crowd leaned farward impatiently. Pigs. "It states that all of Angline and Artemis Fowl the second's estate along with their possestions and money... Goes to their son, Artemis Fowl the Third..."

The people gasped, in amazement that out of the things my parents owned, it all went to me. Every single thing. The guests turned their heads in jelously and disgust at me. They growled and taunted me with there stares. I couln't take it anymore.

As calm as I could, I walked up to the podium in front of the on-looking crowd. "You can all leave now. Your presenice has been apprecitaded." I grabbed the paper and bowed my head somberly.

The on-lookers where completely sclient for a very long time. There was no use in more yelling. They wen't going to listen. Not until the rain started that is. My head was bowed still as I waited for their stupid to wash away. It never did. Why wait? There was no point it would be like waiting for everyone else at a dinner table to stop eating so you could leave.

I paused just for one moment before walking down the middle of the rows with the confused guests staring. I didn't look back. When I arrived at the black iron gate, I stopped before openeing it. Just stood there unknowing of the looks the silent crowd was giving me. I wrapped my hand around the latch. Took a deep inhale of moist grey air and squeezed the latch. That was about the time the rain came down.

I flung open the gate and walked out. The people, unprepared yelled and jumped from their seats and ran out of the garden. Twards their expensive enviroment-unfriendly cars. I sighed and watched them all leave, hearing the loud crank of the machine when they lowered the coffins six feet into the soil. Standing on the outside of the cemetary, my head turned just in time to get a last look at their final resting place. Right then and there, I made a promise to myself... I was never to go back into that part of the garden, until it was my turn to be stuck in the dirt. Just like my parents.

By now, the last of the cars speed away from the house and the hired grave-diggers left the cemetary. I was still standing there, holding the gate open. The rain still came down. I was standing in front of the gate, inches from being closed. Somthing stopped me. Somthing made me not push it those extra few inches and close it forever. A cold wind floated by me.

I opened the gate and walked inside the cememtary. That promise I made a few minutes ago could wait until tomorrow.

My feet squished mud and fertilizer and rocks of all sizes out from beneeth the ground as the rain began to erode the surface of the earth and my sanity. I kept walking, my eyes bruned into my skull red and irritated from all the rain.

I came to the small lumps of soil, in the middle of the drenched garden. Two light gray polished stones that read out my parents names. What their names where. Angline Fowl "Such a Kind Woman" Artemis Fowl the Second "A Smart Strong Brave Man"

I stood, the the rain, glaring at the headstones. I hated them. I hated my parents for leaving. Leaving me behind. It was their fault wasn't it? They made enemies. Enemies that killed them. Left me alone forever.

My head drifted downwards, my eyes closed. "Maybe they'll kill me to," I muttered to myself. voice almost downed out by the rain.

My lips curled into a selfish smile. "that'd be nice."

**Woohoo. Next chapter coming soon. : )**


	2. Dreams of Despair

Dreams of Despair

I had long since left that dreadful loathsome garden for the dead, but the rain had done quite the opposite. Still pouring down, buckets at a time. The sky was black now... my watch had been flooded and the arms where stuck on 2:15 AM.

_Grass, mud, sadness. Rain, steam, madness. Worms, wet, despair._

My mind was plagued with thoughts of so many horror I believed never to exist to me. Plagued, my mind was being infested with this loss. Memories of my parents.

I looked upwards, seeing the Manor just a few yards away. Suddenly I made up my mind: I didn't want to go home, not just yet. Taking a sharp turn to the right; I looked to where I might be headed. My mother's giant hydrangeas plant.

( **hy·dran·gea**:

n. Any of various shrubs of the genus Hydrangea, having opposite leaves and large, flat-topped or rounded clusters of white, pink, or blue flowers.)

She had been growing that ever since she came to live in the house. They had gotten so large that it was the size of a small van. Not in height, more like width, it stretched out for at least four feet each side. The pale radiant blue flowers looked beautiful mixed in with the grayness of the scenery.

"I wish mother could of seen it, one last time..." My voice trembled and squeaked from under the mournfulness of my current feelings.

I walked up to the huge plant, looked up to it's incredible height. Hearing only the drum-like beats of the rain agents the leaves and petals.

I balled my hands into fists; without thinking, I fell to my knees... and with a determined smile, I parted the bottom stems and crawled into the tangled jungle bellow the massive plant.

Surprisingly, the inside was quite cleaned out, there was a small clearing of partly-dampened soil in the middle. My dress pants and hands where already filthy but I didn't really care. I just wanted to be here right now. Water droplets occasionally came and fell on the top of my head. The light was scarce through all the thick vegetation.

One thing was for sure, it smelled really good.

I decided to lay down, on my side, completely destroying my sweater, and probably the entire right side of my hair. Finally, my logic had caught up with what had happened.

My parents where dead. Stabbed, murdered. They left everything to me. The end of the funeral, it started to rain. I crawled under a giant bush, and was now laying down in a pile of mud.

Then I remembered it; a long time ago. When I was about six...

"Artemis, Artemis where are you?" His mother called from far away. Artemis crouched and muffled his giggle.

"She'll never find me here, for sure!" Artemis laughed. It was almost like hiding in the hydrangeas plant was the best idea he had ever had. "Just wait until she finds the note I left her," Artemis said aloud from under the giant plant. "When she get so worried, I'll jump out and say, 'Surprise!'. " Artemis giggled again listing for his mother. She was close now. Artemis herd a ruffle of paper being unfolded. "She's reading the note!" Artemis whispered to himself.

There was a pause. Then he herd a horrified cry.

His mother slowly unraveled the mysterious paper she had found on the ground. "That Artemis, and his games," She muttered picking looking over the paper.

"Dear Mother, I have run away. I do not love you or father anymore. Do not look for me. From, Arty."

She read over the note several times, and then let out a horrified cry.

Artemis looked confused, peering out of the plant's holes. His mother was crying, and on the ground, screaming. Why?

"Artemis why did you go?!" She screamed and cried. Artemis frowned. He jumped through the leaves and shouted.

"Surprise! Mother, I'm right here! You don't need to cry, I was in there the whole time!" Artemis yelled. His mother stopped and looked at him, she made a short choking sound and they both stood staring at each other, neither of them moved.

His mother took a flying leap forward and threw her arms around Artemis's neck and began to sob. Artemis was still confused. "What's wrong, mother? I was just playing a joke on you." Artemis said sternly. His mother continued to cry.

"Please, Artemis, don't do that again. Don't scare me like that again. I love you too much," His mother whispered to him. Artemis began to gently hug his mother. "I love you too, mother."

Then, a strong familiar voice came from behind. "What happened, Angline?" Artemis's Father said from behind. His mother looked up and turned around, wiping her face.

"It was nothing, Dear, just Artemis gave me a little scare. Hiding in the hydrangeas again." She stood up and kissed her husband.

His father looked down angrily at the young boy. "Arty, you need to stop such nonsense. You are a growing boy, and are too old for games. Now go inside, Butler wants you to finish your studies." His father commanded. Artemis hung his head and obeyed.

Artemis stopped in the middle of his walk and turned to face his father once more. "Father..." Artemis squeaked. "Yes, what is it?" He replied harshly. "You'll never run away, right? You'll always be my father, promise?" Artemis asked trembling. His father smiled. "Of course, Arty. I'll always be your father."

Artemis grinned at his father and left.

I coughed harshly and turned over, still stuck under the hydrangea. "Too old for games, huh?" I whispered, and sighed. My eyes began to feel extremely heavy. I coughed again a few times. A forceful dry cough that stung the inside of my throat. I closed my eyes, and sure enough. I was asleep, in the dirt, under my mother's hydrangea.

I miss my parents...


	3. Dreams of Despair Part2

**Okay, after much thinking and Rockstar Energy Drinks, I have decided to continue. Okay, that's not how it happened, it was more like: Me watching Monty Python's Flying Circus (Ministry of Silly Walks) and sighing thinking about all my disappointed fans due to my incompetence because of people who need to learn the proper way to be "helpful". So, after dancing around in my living room listening to Suburban Legends, I have come back to the computer one again and decided to make another chapter. Read on Freshness Lovers, Read on.**

Dreams of Despair Part Two

After falling asleep in such a strange place, in such a fragile state of mind, it was sure to cause some... strange dreams.

It was as if I was watching my entire life, starting from the beginning and being played in fast-forward. Several blocks of past memories and events played back, mostly concerning me and my parents. Every once and a while ghostly figures would pop out and go over some important scene. Once it was my mother and I, her telling me how important it was to do my best in life. Another father, right before he left for Russia, telling me to work hard for family values.

Next, the important parts began to stand out to me. Butler, and me, spending all that time researching The Book. Finding Holly, kidnapping her. Everything with that, that Troll. Juliet, Foaly, Root, everyone. All of my witty comments and mostly back-firing plans.

All of the images swelled to an enormous size and then come together in one massive implosion. Everything went silent and blinding white for a few moments.

Then, for some reason, I still can't understand...

I was sitting in an lounge chair, surrounded by people. All in a circle, they where all in chairs, just like I was. They had blank expressions, and familiar face.

Butler, Holly, Foaly, Juliet, and my parents. All sitting around me.

Staring.

"W-what is this?" I stuttered nervously. My mother was the first to reply. "This is your dream, Artemis." She said in an empty, drone-like voice. "But, I don't..." I began trying to make sense of all this. "You're sick, Artemis," Holly said this time. I turned my head to her. "I can't understand this state, why and how are you all here?" I asked trying to calm down.

"We are not really your friends," Juliet spoke in a tone the rest of them did. "We are merely your imagination, chosen the form of shapes you can recognize." Foaly said like a robot. "We are here to warn you, Arty." My father informed me. "To warn you of a terrible fate you face now, because of the path _you_ have chose to follow. To pursue a false hope." Butler said, with a small trace of emotion. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Which hope? In what fate could be so terrible?" I questioned. "You're going to loose your mind," Juliet declared.

"Insane," My mother said. "Batty," My father added. "Crazed," Holly imputed. "Loony," Foaly figured. "Mental," Butler concluded.

"Stop it!" I yelled standing up from my chair, causing it to fall backwards on the floor. "How can you expect me to comprehend all of this right now?" I turned towards my mother and father. "You're dead! You're the ones making me like this, and your here trying to tell me that it's all right? As long as I stop feeling like this I'm going to be fine?"

"No," My mother said plainly. "We're here to tell you that keep walking down this path, you're going to die." She finished. I looked down at the floor, trembling in fury.

"Why should I fear the inevitable?" My head turned to the figures I recognized as my parents and smiled devilishly.

"We have to die sometime, right?"

Then, I was jolted. Shook out of my sleep and back into reality. My eyes ripped open, and I sat up so quickly it made my head spin. Resting my head in my palm for a few moments, I looked around. Surprisingly, I was no longer under the hydrangea. I was on my living-room couch. With one of the quilts thrown over me. The fireplace had been lit in the middle of the room, and I noticed a half-eaten sandwich next to one of the chairs. My hair and clothes where still wet and very muddy.

I kept looking around the house and then coughed a few times into my hand. The room was very quiet. I was still wondering how I had gotten there. My mind raced as I searched the empty dimly-lit room.

(A.N. Then, a tortilla bare!!! -Gasp- Not really, just couldn't help myself. Sorry)

Then, I realized, maybe I was kidnapped. Taken hostage by the same people that killed my parents. They had me and where planning on killing me to! That dream I just had, awkward, probably caused by the state of mind I was in. My eyes darted nervously around the room, I sunk down into the cautions of the couch and waited.

It didn't take very long, in just a few moments, I herd the door knob begin to creak open, slowly. I was sure by now that I had be held agents my will. They weren't taking me, not like they did with my parents. I couldn't fight very well... actually I couldn't fight at all. But, there was an expensive looking vase next to the couch.

The door knob kept turning... I felt my hands begin to shake. I wrapped my hands around the neck of the black, oriental styled vase and held in tightly in my hands. It wouldn't kill whoever was in the room, but I could do some damage. I herd footsteps come into the room.

I tightened my squeeze around the vase, gulped, closed my eyes. I jumped up on the couch and screamed something, I can't quite tell what it was that I screamed. It sounded sort of like a howler monkey and a bunch of cats getting their tails stepped on. But after that I let go of the vase and it flew in the general direction of the door way.

All I herd after that was it shattering, no one said a word. I opened my eyes very slowly. Nervous that the vase had completely missed the target and the person was now holding a gun in my face. Luckily for me, that was not the case. But an equally awkward one.

"B-Butler? Is that you?" I stammered, eyes finally open to their full potential.

The brick-wall of a man was standing at the door with a blank expression and a pile of broken pottery to about a foot to the left of him.

"You're awake," Butler said placing the newspaper in his hand on the end table. I rubbed my eyes some and relaxed a bit.

"Yes, it would seem that way." I replied leaning backwards ageist the couch's arm. Butler walked up some more and decided to sit on the chair next to me.

"I apologize about the vase... I thought you where-" Butler stopped me before I could finish.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?" He asked, suspiciously trying to avoid the question.

"I seem to a cough," I replied lightly beating my chest with my fist.

"No, I mean in the head. I found you under a plant you know. In the rain no less, that explains the cough. You could of gotten really sick," Butler looked down at the couch and quilts, crusted with mud and water. "and you've ruined the couch." he observed.

For reasons I can't understand, my mind suddenly changed thought patterns. I turned my head at Butler with an empty almost non-existent expression. "In the head? That's an interesting question, Butler. My mind recently has been encroaching with words and images of pure madness. Is that what you think I am, Butler, mad? Am I insane Butler?" My voice was getting louder and more bitter.

Butler had grown a tab bit frightened in this conversation. Artemis was accusing him of thinking he was insane. Butler stood up, wanting dearly to leave the room. "The rain, Artemis, you're sick. You need to take a warm bath, or something. Change clothes." Butler said beginning to make his way out of the room.

I stood up after him, my mind showing no sign of relent. "Why has it taken you so long to get here? My parents died almost a week ago and you just got here. Dose it even matter to you anymore?" I yelled. And in my head, I was fighting to regain control of myself...

Meanwhile, In Arty's head...

(Just to let you know, there are no persons in this part just Artemis yelling at him self basically. The quotes in italics are well, his conscious. You'll understand in a second.)

"What are you doing! Stop!"

_We are making them aware..._

"Aware? What do you mean? Let me talk to him!"

_They have to know about our condition, before it's too late._

"I cannot perceive this information. I demand to know what's going on!"

_Do not fight me, Artemis, we're trying to help you. The one talking to him is the poison, it's the one making you like this. We have to stop it. _

"Poison... this is illogical, who are you?"

_I am you, your mind, your thoughts, the embodiment of your conscious. But now there is another, and you are listing to it._

"What?"

_The poison is not one of us, you must stop listing to it. It shall destroy us. Go back now, and warn the others._

"Wait, what do I warn, what's happening to me?"

_Go, warn them..._

Back in reality, Artemis stopped talking, and moving, all together.

I was sitting up on the couch, my body pulsed once, I shook my head. It felt at that moment like my body weighed nothing but I could feel gravity holding me to the ground, my head was spinning, the room was getting blurry, Butler was talking, saying something... I couldn't hear him. My legs could no longer support my body, I slumped over on my stomach. I herd Butler, he was yelling now, I still couldn't understand him. He was running at me. The whole room swirled together like a gigantic water colored painting. Then my breath shortened and became ice-cold. I started to feel sweat beads form on my fore-head. I tried to move my eyes but it only made my head feel worse. My stomach began to explode from the inside out. Or at least that's what it felt like. I groaned, trying to call for held. I could no longer sustain my consciousness. My eye's rolled back and I lost all balance and coordination in myself.

I felt Butler's hand on my back, then I rolled off the couch, into the floor.

Then there was nothing... nothing but black.

**I finally think I know where this story is going! GO ME! Also, I hinted some foreshadowing in that whole "poison" thing. Ooohhhh, be scared! Anyways, until next time.**


	4. Get Me Out of Here

**Sorry guys, I got attacked by robots neo-nazis... that's why I haven't updated in so long... anyhow, yeah. Also, THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE WRITTEN IN FIRST-PERSON!!!! It's too confusing and makes me do this: "Grrr..." Yep, so just thought you might want to know that. See ya.**

_"I was saying get me out of here before I was even born." -Osaka Popstar, Blank Generation_

Get Me Out of Here

Have you ever gotten the feeling that you've just gotten beaten over the head by a metallic baseball bat? Or the feeling that there where tiny insects crawling inside your organs eating away at your stomach? Or maybe the feeling that you've just been trampled on by a bunch of A.D.D.-fied 14 year-olds at an Ace of Base concert? Well, if you've had all of those horrible feelings at once, then you've experienced the same kind of pain and misery that Artemis Fowl is right about now.

The feeling became new to him; he wondered what he should name it. There was a horrible feeling of cold, extremely cold air being blown on his entire body. The air made small bumps rise on his skin. This gave off to the feeling at a million tiny bugs where slowly crawling up his arms and legs. He wanted to open his eyes, but he could not. His eyelids were plastered shut and he could do nothing about it. He attempted to move his hand, his brain sent messages to his arms at a violent rate, but none reached his goal. He began to think, to wonder, if he was awake... the he realized, he did not know where he was, or what he was doing, or _who_ he was.

And he still could not move.

His body tried to move, he thought more, tired to scream, but his mouth would not open. All that came out was a muffled hum. Then he wanted to think of a way out, but he could not, he was not able to think... to move, or scream.

He laid there, in a horrified salience. 

This time, he really did scream, as he jolted upwards from the bed and ripped his eyelids apart. His hands clamped around the sides of the bed and he squeezed to hold on for dear life. He was breathing so hard, he felt like passing out again. His hair was plastered to his face, glued by sweat.

His head jerked around from right to left. Trying desperately to figure out his current location...

This time, he was not in a familiar place. He was in a hospital bed.

_Seven Hours Ago... Fowl Manor_

Butler was over to Artemis's side before he hit the floor. He was yelling and waving his hand in his face. He tried to support him by putting his arm around Artemis's back, still trying to make contact with him. Artemis's eyes paled, to an almost white blue, like a blind person, giving off a blank, unresponsive stare. Butler was in a panic, he kept yelling, and soon, Artemis rolled off of the couch and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Artemis!" He shouted in a terrified rush. Butler leaned down placed his finger on Artemis's wrist. Butler paused... he was still alive. Butler straightened a bit.

"What just happened?" He asked himself. He was wondering if he was going to put him back on the couch, or put him in Artemis's bed. Butler stood up and cracked his knuckles, when he herd a strange should coming from Artemis. He whirled around and saw Artemis lying on the floor. Still... then, his body jerked. His eyes where still open. Butler bent down a little bit. Artemis jerked again, only more violently this time. Butler's eyes widened. The jerking got worse in a very short time. Suddenly, all of his body was shaking and his mouth opened. Butler gasped.

"Dear God he's having a bloody seizure!" Butler thought, but soon learned he was wrong, when blood started to drip out of the corner of Artemis's mouth. Butler pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

(AN: Do they even use 911 in Ireland? Oh well...)

The ambulance was there in about twelve minutes, Butler was counting. He had set Artemis up straight on the couch, he had not stopped shaking, but the intensity of it had calmed a bit. The blood was still leaking, and Butler was wiping it off with a handkerchief. When he herd the sirens coming up the street he looked at Artemis and said, for a reason he still can't understand, "I'll be right back," and left the house to greet the M.D.s.

They were two of them, both male, one taller than the other. Getting the stretcher out of the back and rolling it into the house. Butler ran to them.

"What happened, exactly?" the tall one asked. Butler gulped and walked with them inside. Trying to collect himself. "It's a bit of a long story," Butler said. "We need to know, now sir." The shorter one asked. Butler scratched his head. "His parents died, he's been under a lot of stress lately and I think it made him do this," Butler said once they had reached Artemis.

The men looked at him in shock. "Sir, stress doesn't make people have compulsions like this..." The shorter man said. The other one noticed the blood trickling out of his mouth. "It doesn't make them bleed from the mouth either."

The men lifted Artemis up onto the stretcher and closed his eyes, they rolled him out of the house and Butler followed, to shock to speak. After strapping him in, the taller one turned towards Butler, "Are you going to follow us?"

Butler didn't say anything for a few moments. "Sir?" The man tired to get his attention. Butler twitched back into reality. "Um, yes, I will." Butler went back inside to get the keys. He ran into the foyer and picked up the key ring off of the small nightstand, when something caught his eye. A small metallic phone-like device. Butler knew this was the thing Artemis used to get in touch with Holly.

Butler thought for a second, and shoved the phone into his pocket.

_Six Hours Ago... Helsinki Hospital_

Artemis had been rushed to extensive care wing... as soon as they went through the hospital doors, Butler was cut off by a swarm of nurses and doctors surrounding the stretcher. One of the nurses walked up to Butler, who stood, mouth agape.

"Are you his father?" The nurse asked him. Butler swallowed the lump in his neck. "N-no, his parents are... dead." Butler stammered. The Nurse nodded. "Are you the legal guardian?" The Nurse asked. Butler began to shake his head, and then stopped.

"Eh, yes. When do I get to see him?"

_Two Hours Ago... Hospital_

After at least four hours sitting in an small plastic chair with a worn cushion... Butler had calmed down. Increasingly. But the one thing that was still on his mind was the thing Artemis had said before he blacked out.

_"...am I insane Butler?" _

Butler took a sharp breath.

_"...Dose it even matter to you anymore?"_

Butler sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Excuse me, Sir?" He heard a female voice say. Butler looked upwards at the woman. "Your son, he is stable now. You can see him if you like." She said. Butler stood up and nodded. "I see, is he awake?" Butler asked. The nurse shook her head. "No, he is still unconscious. We predict he will awake in a few hours..." The nurse lowered her voice a bit.

"I must tell you now, the doctors had never seen anything like this before. When a person gets a seizure, they usually foam or drool, but there was blood. We did a cat scan and found... abnormalities in his cerebellum. Was he displaying odd or violent behavior before the blackout?" The nurse asked, staring intently at him.

Butler thought, "You could say that. A more accurate phrase would be completely mental." The Nurse nodded her head, "I see." and she began to walk off. "You should follow me if you're planning on visiting him."

Butler straightened up and followed the nurse through the complicated maze of locked doors and secured elevators. When they finally reached the room, it had several locks and a personal card was required to get in. The nurse slid the card through the slot and unlocked the restraints.

With this much security... there had to be something they weren't telling him.

"So, what did he do?" Butler asked. The nurse stopped before opening the door. "Pardon?" She replied. Butler looked in the door's tiny window. "Well, I mean, these kinds of rooms are used for dangerous mental patients, rights?" The nurse turned around to face him and shot a dangerous stare at him. "I informed you of the abnormities... that is all I am allowed to tell you. Please do not touch anything while you're in there."

The door opened and Butler stepped inside. Before the nurse closed the door back she said, "You have five minutes,"

And the heavy metallic door slammed shut.

Butler looked around, and saw Artemis Fowl, unconscious, still, in a sterile hospital bed, attached to so many IV's and needles, it looked like a new form of acupuncture. Butler took a few sets closer to the bed... and the EKG was beeping gently. He looked over the room's machines and monitors and cases of medicine. He noticed a box that looked like it had recently been used, it was labeled "Atovan" the kind of sedative that could knock out a gorilla. Butler also noticed a few drops of blood, a trail, leading from the bedside to the door.

Artemis made a small moan in his sleep and twitched. Butler looked him straight in the face and sighed.

"What have you gotten your self into now, Artemis?"

_Present Time_

He was being rushed out of the room by the same nurse, telling him that visiting time was over, and the hospital would call if anything happened. After being reassured that Artemis was going to wake up in a few hours about 10 trillion times, Butler left the hospital... and felt a gust of cold air rush in. Butler looked down at his feet, then remembered a small device he had in his pocket.

"If people don't know how to fix him, maybe the fairies will."

Butler pulled out the phone and pressed a number at random... not very sure on how the contraction worked.

After about 20 minutes, he had the phone held up to his ear and listing for some sort of voice.

There was a loud, sharp, crackle, and a distraught tone came to answer him.

"Hello?" The familiar voice asked. Butler gulped. "Is this, Holly?" He asked, making sure he was talking to the right person. "This is her, what do you need?" She said in a annoyed tone. "Holly," Butler paused. "Holly, it's Butler..." He lowered his voice, remembering he was standing outside a hospital with tons of people passing by every second. Butler began to walk to his car. "Butler? Butler... why did you... is something wrong?" Suddenly, like she could read minds, she sounded horribly worried.

"Well," Butler started before he was cut off by Holly's nervous ramblings. "I herd about Artemis's parents, is he okay? He's not doing anything stupid is he? What happened? Is he hurt?" She kept going on, and Butler stopped her. "Holly, please, he's... well, he's in the hospital. He had a seizure or something... he started to bleed and acting all strange. He got really angry for no apparent reason. After that, the nurse said there where abnormalities in his brain, and I think he attracted a doctor but they wouldn't tell me anything." Butler was going to try and chose his words steadily, and not make her too upset. The last time Holly was upset, there was a troll loose in the house. Even though that wasn't _entirely_ her fault...

Butler could hear Holly gasp the air out of her lungs. "Oh, no... Do... um, do they have any idea what it is?" She asked in a bit calmer voice. Butler caught up with his car and opened the door quickly and stepped inside. "I don't know. They won't tell me anything. That's, actually what I called for. I thought you might know some-" Butler said, feeling more he was the one receiving the news. His chest felt heavy for a second.

Holly began to speak, and the key was nearly in the ignition, but they where both interrupted by a cell phone ring. "Hold on a minute," Butler said into the other phone and pulled out his regular man-made cell phone.

He glanced at the caller I.D. on the phone, and paused for a moment.

"Who is it?" Holly asked from the other line.

"It's the hospital. Sesh, I just left two minutes ago, I wonder what's wrong. I'll call you back in a bit." Butler didn't wait for a response before he switched off the phone and flipped open his cell phone, holding it up to his ear.

It was the nurse he was recently spoken to, only know there where screams and glass breaking and more terrifying noise in the background. "Mr. Fowl, are you still in the hospital's vicinity?" The nurse shouted. It took a moment for Butler to respond. "Um, yes, I'm in the parking-" The nurse cut him due to the disaster happening in the background.

"Your son just woke up, and he's attacked three doctors so far, he's unstable and we're requesting permission to move him to a professional out-patient center as soon as possible." Now this one really put a slack-jawed movement on him. He sat in the car stunned from what he was hearing. "That's impossible, Artemis would never hurt someone... eh... physically." Butler tried to explain. "Sir, there is no time in this hospital for lies and jokes. Your son has gone under extreme mental stress and he's attacking doctors with his I.V. rods!" The woman yelled. "Now, do we have your permission or not?"

It took several hard thoughts for Butler to collect himself. Madame Ko had always told him to protect first, and ask questions later... but seeing as the only ones in extreme danger right now where those doctors, Butler decided to think things over. He took a long deep breath and let the last few hours replay in his mind. Using the information, he decided on what to do.

Butler got out his car, slammed the door shut and yelled at the scared nurse on the other line,

"Stay there, I'm coming up."

**So by now, I'm not completely sure on if anyone even reads this anymore since it took me more than a month to update it. But even if their not I don't care. This was the longest chapter in my writing history, so someone better appreciate it. Or I'mma be pissed. Insert angry face here**

**Allrighty well, I'm gonna try and finish this story, seeing as I FINALLY figured out what I want to do with it. So you, as the reader, is gonna have to give me some time. Thanks. **

**-Lysi**


	5. The Great Escape

**So, here's the next chapter, It's sparkly. Just image the sparkles. Go ahead, imagine. That's right, you like me. Just like how you like mudkips. Sorry/b/ got a hold of my brain. Or maybe it was epic fail guy...? Hmm, whatever. Also, I've found a song, called, Only Human by Less Than Jake, and every single line in that song describes this story, so I'll be quoting that quite often. Thanks. Next chapter... GO!**

_"I've Tried It All to Kill the Pain, but Nothing Keeps Me Sane."-_

_Only Human, Less Than Jake_

The Great Escape

_"Stay there, I'm coming up."_

Butler closed the phone in a hurry, once again, not waiting for a response. Butler ran to the hospital, pushing several innocent by-standards out of the way, and, onto the ground. Butler remembered from the last time the nurse showed him the room, they had to use a special elevator. To reach the 8th floor. Butler, with out thinking, ran up to one of the staff desks.

"I need to get to the 8th floor." Butler demanded. The old woman at the counter didn't look up from her shuffling clip board. "I'm sorry sir, the 8th floor is prohibited for non-patients or staff." The woman said, kind-heartedly. Sadly for her, the man she was bargaining with had no time for kind-heartily people. So he did what his instincts told him to. Butler reached down and grabbed the clipboard from the lady's hands, and threw it up agents the wall behind her. The woman gasped and stood up.

"Take me to the 8th floor..." Butler said in a husky, dark voice. "Sir, I have no idea why your acting like this, but I'm going to ask you to leave before I call security." The woman yelled, and began to retrieve her papers. Butler scowled.

"If you don't show me to the 8th floor, you're going to very happy to be in a hospital." Butler said, this time, more threading that ever. The woman glared at him. "Are you threading me?" She asked. Butler reached over and grabbed the woman's forearm and squeezed. "You listen to me-" Before he could even finish, the woman screamed.

"Security! Security!" The woman yelled as loud as she could. Causing many people in the lobby to turn their heads and stare. Butler, not having time to argue with the approaching 4 uniformed men running towards them, he let go of her arm and took a second to become similar with his surroundings.

Butler looked around very closely and quickly. He was able to confirm these things.

One, was that everyone in the lobby was staring, two, was that about four men in blue uniforms where running at him in full speed he about 46 seconds before they reached him. Third, was that there was no doubt in his mind, he could have all four of those men on the ground in a matter of seconds, but, Artemis was in danger, if he didn't get there in time, who knows what those doctors would do. Butler took one last look around, and something caught his eye.

A tall door, labeled with red paint "Stairs Use incase of energy" He could help but let a small grin pop up on the corner of his mouth...

right before he took off running for the stairs.

_Present Time, Floor: 8 Recovery Room 803_

Artemis, currently, was very confused, inside an out. Within the last, what he could calculate, few hours... he had gone from emotionless orphan boy, to crazed emotionless orphan boy, to crazed _violent_ emotionless orphan boy.

Now, incase you haven't caught on by this point... Artemis wasn't really being himself. This was of coarse caused by a special poison that infests the human brain and causes some horrible side-effects. Like, well, insanity for instance. Luckily, there is a cure for such poison, but unluckily, nobody really _knew_ that Artemis was poisoned in the first place. Not even he did.

Currently, he was quite literally out of his mind. Hurtled in a hospital room corner, sprayed with blood, that was somewhat his and somewhat not. Artemis's hand was squeezing apart of his arm where an I.V. needle had been forcefully yanked out, and ripped up an inch or two of his flesh. He was panting and laying his forehead on his forearm with his knees brought up to his chest. Several doctors and nurses where surrounding him, some yelling, some trying to tell him to calm down, and some contemplating of calling the police or not.

In his mind, the real, legitimate, Artemis Fowl, the one you've read so much about in the past... in those books... was trapped inside his own mind. Even though he now had physical control over his body, something was wrong with his brain.

The voice, his voice, in his head... kept telling him that the people around him, were trying to hurt him. They killed his portents. Another thing he didn't realize is that he was talking to himself... out loud, in front of a group of people.

(AN: all lines in _italics_ are the voice in his head. All like written normally, is him.)

_"It's true, you'd believe yourself wouldn't you? Don't you trust yourself?"_

"There's no logical evidence that I'm lying," Artemis spoke, in a weak, grunt voice, most likely due to the blood-loss.

_"Those people don't want to help you... they killed your family. The only family you had left... what are you going to do with them? After hurting you like that?"_

"That's not true, I have family,"

_"I am your only family left, so you have to listen to me, threes no use fighting yourself. Is there?"_

Artemis looked up, staring at the corner, brow arched in a horrible rage. "I told you, it's not true! I could never trust you!" He yelled, causing some of the doctors and nurses to back away a step or two.

"Be careful, he's getting unstable again..." One of the doctors muttered to the others.

_" I AM you, Artemis, why don't you trust yourself anymore?" _The voice hissed, making his head spontaneously feel like it was exploding.

Artemis grabbed the sides of his head, letting the blood from his arm run freely on his gown. He shut his eyes tightly and coiled even tighter into the ball he had himself in.

"It would be foolish to trust myself... all I do is hurt people." 

Butler feverously sprinted up the stairwell, the guards behind him. Butler was wondering why they hadn't given up, when they saw him. That's what most people do. Maybe they thought because there was four of them they could all take him at once.

Anyhow, as Butler passed each level, getting higher, he picked up speed. The thought of Artemis, attacking doctors, half made his extremely worried, and half, kind of made him want to laugh. The footsteps of the four men was getting louder and faster with each stair.

Butler ground his teeth and ran faster. "Dose it really take this long to get up eight stories?" He asked himself through clenched teeth.

Finally, he reached the door with the number 8 painted on it. Butler reached the knob, and tried to open it. Naturally, it was locked. He sighed and looked behind him, he couldn't see the men, but he could hear them. There was only one thing to do... Butler turned to the side, his shoulder facing the bolted door.

He gulped once, and rammed as hard as he could into the door.

The impact was severely painful... as you might of guessed. But the door remained closed. There was a nice little dent in it though. Butler ground his teeth again, braced himself, and hit the door again.

This time it hurt a tad bit worse... Butler let himself let out a small grunt of pain, and this time... the turned, closed his eyes, stiffened his shoulder, and hit the door, with the all the strength he could muster, and the thought of Artemis, alone and probably scared out of his mind, surrounded by strangers. Butler didn't need the hospital, he was going to get him out of there and figure out what was wrong himself.

When Butler hit the door this time, the door opened, and the fell off the hinges. The large metal door, carrying Butler with it, hit the floor and caused an instantaneous cloud of smoke and debris to form around the demolished door way.

The noise and sight of a giant metallic door being pushed to the ground by a giant metallic looking man, was sure to turn some heads, and it did. Once again, everyone in the room was looking at him. Butler was growing tired of all the attention he was getting lately.

Butler, wanted to stay on that door, on the ground for a moment, because now it felt like his shoulder was broken, he rolled over on his back with some difficulty and rolled it in it's socket. "Not broken..." Butler gasped.

A young frightened woman ran up to him. Covering her mouth with her hand in awe.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" The woman stuttered, she looked up as several other people started to run up to him. "Somebody help him!" The woman yelled.

The doctors started forming a circle around him, and then he heard the security guards catch up. One of them, bent over and panted. "Don't...let... that... man through..." the guard said in between short gasps of air.

Butler quickly stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. Once he was done, he stood up straight and looked right in the face of the four security guards who had just been chasing them, with several other innocent by standards surrounding the giant Eurasian.

In the background, there was the sound of glass shattering, and a familiar yet distant scream. Butler's eyes turned to sound.

"Artemis..." He whispered. One of the guards reached out his arm. "You're not going anywhere." The guard said.

Another doctor stepped forward. "All right, what's going on here?" He demanded.

The guard grabbed Butler's arm, and another one began to explain. "This man is trespassing. He has no reason to be here." One said smugly.

Butler grinned again, and squinted. "That's where your wrong." He said and grabbed the arm that was grabbing his, and threw the man over his shoulder and onto his back. Everyone gasped, and the other three guards lurched forward, night sticks drawn.

"I don't have time for this," Butler cursed. Butler grabbed the end of one night stick, and picked up the man on the other end, and proceeded to swing the man attached to the stick and slammed him into the other security guard. They both hit the ground unconscious, with a bad pain waiting for them when they woke up.

Everyone froze and looked at him. The last guard growled and jumped at him yelling, "Your going to regret that,"

Butler extended a hand, and the man's head landed right in his palm. Butler squeezed the man's head.

The man let out a weak muffled scream.

"I could kill you right now..." Butler told him, causing the other's in the crowd to step back and gasp, more.

"but I have more important people to see right now. Let's take a rain check." Butler dropped the man, and turned and took off down the hall.

Butler turned a corner, and found Artemis's room door, wide open. He was glad he didn't have to knock down another door. One was enough. Butler ran inside, and saw the cowering doctors and nurses standing around the one of the corners. Butler walked over to them.

He placed a hand on one of the nurses shoulder. She turned around and her expression changed to a terrified look.

"Your son's insane. He's crazy... he's crazy... he'll kill us all," She said. Butler ignored the ranting and pushed her aside.

He saw Artemis, in the corner, in a fettle position. Muttering to himself, cover with blood. Butler sighed, and watched him nervously.

Butler slowly leant down to Artemis's level. "What are you doing? Are you insane?" One of the doctors yelled. Butler kept looking at Artemis.

Artemis began to rock back and forth, forehead resting on his knees.

"They'll kill me, they'll kill me, they'll kill me, they killed my parents and now their after me... what am I going to do? What am I going to do, father?" Artemis was whispering, crying, and shivering.

Butler looked up at the staff. "What happened?" He asked, obviously seeing that Artemis was being cut off to the outside world at the moment.

"He woke up, and a nurse came in here to monitor him... As soon as she went up to him, he screamed and picked up one of his I.V. rods and hit her in the head with it. After that, we rushed in to try and sedate him, but he was in the corner, ripping out his needles and yelling about his parents and said we were going to kill him. He started talking to himself, he calmed down a little bit so one of the nurses tried to approach him, and he tackled her to the ground and started to choke her!"

Butler listened in shock, knowing that this could not be the Artemis he knew. There was no way. Butler looked back at Artemis. He looked like a lost child, alone and whining for his parents.

Butler stood up, bent over, and picked Artemis up by the shoulders. Artemis stopped everything and looked up at Butler with a angered face. Butler raised Artemis to his feet, and all the doctors backed away to the door.

Once Artemis was on his feet, he shot a raged glare at Butler. "Why, did you hurt me?" Artemis asked. "You're going to kill me, just like they are." Artemis said in a dark, unfamiliar voice. Butler stared at the boy in the eyes. His once pale blue eyes where now a grayish black.

"Who are you?" Butler asked the boy. Artemis grinned. "This one's mine. I've taken him over, you'll never get him back... you should of done your job right. Fool."

Then, Butler let go of one of Artemis's shoulders, opened his hand and it flew and hit Artemis square in the side of the face.

Artemis fell backwards and hit the wall behind him. His hand slowly touched the cheek that had just been hit, he lowered his head, so that sweat slicked hair covered half of his face. He stayed that way for a while.

Butler's eyes widened in suspicion. He looked back towards the staff.

"You might want to leave now."

They all looked at each other, then piled out of the room and ran down the hall.

Butler kept his gaze fixed on Artemis.

When his head rose, the first thing Butler noticed, was that his eyes went back to normal. He looked... afraid, and he looked, apologetic.

"B-Butler?" Artemis said in a weak voice. "What... what is this? Where are we?" Butler straightened a bit and waited, he tilted his head.

Artemis looked at his hands, and then noticed he was in a thin gown, that was stained with blood, about after that he saw the two open wounds on his upper wrist. Artemis closed his eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Are you okay now?" Butler asked attempting to take a step forward. Artemis opened his eyes and had on the face he always had when they where tight situations.

"Considering I have no recollection of the past, I'm guessing, few hours, obviously in a hospital and wearing a dress that's covered in blood that I'm not really sure is all mine... also seeing as how your suit is abnormally dirty, you had to get in here forcefully. So I'd say that we need to leave as soon as possible. Is that correct?"

Butler took a second, and nodded slightly. "Yes, that's absolutely right." Butler confirmed. "But you, before this... you where-"

"Honestly, Butler, as I've already stated, we need to leave. So lets discuss all this on the way back to the house, shall we?" Artemis said begging to search the room.

Butler nodded again. "Let's go,"

**All right, so I was really planning on making this page longer, a bit longer... as suggests the name. But I suppose there's going to have to be a part 2. Sorry everyone. **

**Anyways on a side note, everyone should search the Artemis Fowl series on wikipedia. It gives you information on the sixth book, and also the film that's hopefully coming out sometime in 2008.**

**-Lysi**


	6. On the Ballroom Floor

**So, I found a picture on the internet with the Kool-Aid guy holding a cup that was pouring out a rainbow, and it was raining skittles. **

**Anyways, here's your chapter...**

_"I don't know what to say, look at what I lost today," -Death Of A Martian, Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Great Escape part 2

By now, you might of guessed, there was an alarm, panic, confusion, yelling, and a group of security guards rushing through every corridor of the hospital looking for the pair. Patron employees where running rampant, because someone had spread the word that a, "killer maniac" was on the loose. The groups of security guards ran up and down the hallways looking in every room frantically for the runaways. Bright yellow tape was put up to barricade the broken door already, and even though the pandemonium was great... it was not enough to escape unnoticed.

Butler had closed the giant metal door and he and Artemis sat quietly in the little room, waiting for some one to knock the door down a arrest the both of them. Butler was protecting the door, forcefully pushing out the thought of the last 20 minutes from his concentration, and Artemis was doing what he did best, thinking of a way out. They sat in silence, tons of ideas pouring into the boy's mind at a hundred miles a second, until one stuck out to him.

Artemis perked up and snapped his fingers in a very figurative way. "The fire alarm," He said happily. Butler thought about it and stood up.

"It might work," Butler said checking out the small window lodged in the door, seeing the riot still going on.

"In this havoc, a fire would be expected. If we just make them concave there is a fire, they would all flee towards the exit. It would be simple blending with the fearful cluster." Artemis said ingeniously.

Butler nodded once again and opened the door slowly, carefully checking the hallway. He pulled his head back in with a slightly fearful expression Artemis knew all-too-well. "We better hurry, they've calmed down a bit," He said reluctantly. But then a sidetracking idea floated into his mind. "It's not like we can just bust out of the room and pull the alarm, everyone out there is looking for us."

This news made Artemis do an unexpected thing, he laughed slightly. "Just like old times, eh?" Butler couldn't help but laugh too, it was very true after all. One would think they'd be used to it by now.

They both thought about a way to escape, they needed someone to pull the alarm for them, but how could that possibly ever happen when everyone out there was looking to get one of them arrested and the other one throw into a loony-bin. Then another idea clicked into Butler's mind.

If no one inside the hospital would help them, then maybe people _outside_ could do it for them.

Butler reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small phone. Artemis's face lit up. "Wha- where did you get that?" He said with a mix of attunement and anger. Artemis stood up and Butler handed him the device. "I got it when we left." Butler explained. Artemis nodded and understood completely.

Without another word he pressed a few buttons on the foreign fairy contraption.

Not too soon, a familiar voice crackled to life about a hundred miles underground.

"Hello?" Holly said with a tired voice. Artemis could not help but grin.

"Good evening, Captain." Artemis practically yelled. He herd a sharp gasp on the other end that made him laugh slightly.

"Artemis? Is that you? Dear God man! You've made me a nervous wreck! Butler called and told me about your... um... Anyways, what happened?" Holly questioned gripping onto the phone for dear life.

Artemis glanced down at his wrist to see that his watch was missing. He looked back up at Butler annoyed and pointed to his wrist, balancing the phone between his cheek and neck. Butler nodded and looked down at his own watch. He mouthed, "Seven Thirty"

Artemis nodded and took the phone back into his hand. "Holly, I'm afraid we don't have time to explain all that now, but Butler and I are in desperate need for one of those favors you do so well for us." Artemis explained.

Holly knew exactly what she had do to, sadly enough, she couldn't do it. "If it evolves any type of computer, I'm sorry,"

Artemis's heart sank.

"Foaly... I haven't talked to him in a really long time. Even since I left LEP. I don't know where he is." Holly said drearily.

Artemis silently cursed and ran over to the door. He looked out the tiny window in the door, and what he was hoping to see, that the riots had calmed down a bit, actually was very far from truth. The people outside had gotten _worse_ if anything.

"We don't have time for this!" Artemis yelled. He looked over at Butler with unfamiliar expression... Butler's muscles tightened.

"I'll talk to you later, I'll tell you what happens." Artemis said into the phone. At that point, even though separated by most of the Earth's crust, Holly and Butler had the same worried thought.

_What in the world is he planning?_

Then Artemis stopped and laughed again into the phone. "Let's hope I'm not calling from inside a prison cell." Before Holly had time to scream and find out what was going on, Artemis clicked off the phone's power supply and it flickered and died. Artemis turned with another serious expression.

"We need to leave," Artemis growled.

"How do you impose we do that?" Butler asked crossing his arms.

Artemis walked over to the door and gripped the knob. Butler was ready to jump forward in protest.

"We just, leave." Artemis explained. One again, before anyone had time to tell him this was a very _bad_ idea, he turned the door and the giant metallic barrier flew open.

The horrible rioting outside resulted in no one really noticing the two stepping out at first. There was actual smoke in the air, so they thought maybe there really had been a fire... the air was also filled with hysterical screams, and it didn't help at all that they where on the "Intensive Care" floor, either. Several of the patients, along with Artemis had managed to escape and where now running around ramped. Butler was surprised that knocking down one door could cause so much fuss. He shrugged off the idea as he and Artemis stood in the door way, Artemis obviously calculating what to do next.

Another thought caught Butler's mind... acting out so regardless, it wasn't like him... Butler looked at him nervously, seeing the fire in Artemis's eyes.

He stared intently at the crowded hall way. _We just need to slip away... Quickly but quietly. _Artemis thought, tapping his index finger to his chin.

Suddenly, there were loud harsh footsteps marching forward towards them. Artemis turned his head and instantly wished he hadn't. There were about seven armored police officers staring them right in the face.

"That's them right there! Don't let them escape!" One called out. The others got into position.

Butler _and_ Artemis began to panic. He knew that there was no talking himself out of this one.

That's when the fatigue settled in. Artemis staggered forward, realizing that he had not stopped the bleeding in his wrists. He hit the floor, on his knees, only supported by two weak trembling arms. The blood ran down his arms and emptied out on the tile floor. Artemis tightened his entire body, which only made the pain worse. He started to feel the life slip out of him, with every drop of blood that escaped his open wounds.

His eyes were pinched close, and he began to shake, trying to remain continues.

"Artemis!" Butler yelled, ready to jump down and help him, but at his first slight movement... he heard the sound of a gun cocking. His attention turned to the several weapons pointed in his direction. "You don't understand," Butler started to explain.

"He needs my help, or he's going to die."

The guards said nothing, one of them stepped forward. "You two are under arrest." Butler yelled out in frustration. "Dose it look like we're in any position to be arrested right now?" He yelled. Artemis was still up, but he couldn't stay that way for much longer.

His frail body and arms gave out from under him, and he landed on the ground. A small pool of blood had formed, and now he was laying in it. Eye's barely open, Artemis's mind raced with simple thoughts he decided to say aloud. Seeing as his death was impending.

"Butler," He coughed. Butler leant down next to him, and listened intently. Ignoring the officers. "It's going to be okay, I'll get you out of here," Butler stammered with a lot more confidence than he felt.

Artemis knew what was going to happen, so he grinned, face turned sideways in a pool of his own blood, that was only getting bigger.

"I was just thinking, isn't it funny that the creatures that caused my demise, where in our own species." Artemis choked. He closed his eyes for a moment, and decided to let his insane state of mind take over to scribe his final words.

"I'm coming...father, and mother... wait for me."

And with that, Artemis's final thread of life was cut. His entire body had stopped dead in its tracks. His skin color drained, his eyes diluted, and his final burst of air escaped his lungs. There was no denying it... Artemis was dead.

Bled to death on a hospital floor, after ripping out his own IV needles, causing large open wounds that continued to go uncared for.

At that moment, all went salient on the 8th floor of Helsinki Hospital.

"No," Butler whispered in shock and disbelief. "This... this can't be how it ends..."

Everyone was still, no one could believe what had happened. "He really is, dead." Butler gasped. A horrible explosion of sadness burst inside of him. All that blood, there was no way of saving him. Small crystal tears free fell from Butler's squinted eyes. He fell to his knees, and thrust his palms into his face.

But the truth was, Artemis was dead. Very dead in fact. Massive blood loss was no laughing matter, however, they all seemed to be forgetting one simple variable in the death problem...

They had magic.

All they needed as was a fairy, and luckily,

one had just shattered the window, and burst in, ready to save her friend.

**Woah-oh! Bet you weren't expect that! Hmm, well, it seems poor little Arty has a slight case of not living no more. But wait! Who's that mysterious Tarzan impersonator that jumped through the window? If it's not obvious, then your just stupid!**

**But no really, I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day. My "friends" got me all caught up in a horrifying whirlwind of Shonen-ai! Gah, anime boy love is so distracting! (Okay so maybe it wasn't **_**that**_** horrifying... but still...) Also I have been catching up on conventions and what not. Well whatever my reason is, I expect you all to hate me for temporarily killing off Mr. Fowl the Second.**

**Have fun storming the castle,**

**-Lysi**


End file.
